vend moi du rêve ,donne moi de la magie ,existe
by malicia fox
Summary: l'amour fait d'illusions ,ou quand bien des maux sont plus fort que tout!


Vend moi du rêve, donne-moi de la magie…existe 3

La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire maintenant c'est de crever, attendre et crever !

Je ne veux pas mourir, non, je veux vivre…absolument je veux vivre ! Comme une folle je veux vivre et pourtant je suis dans mon lit perdant un peu plus de vie à chaque balancement de pendule et je voulais changer ça et MAINTENANT !

Comment s'y prend-on ? Personne ne peut répondre à mes questions, il n'y a pas de livre qui parle de ma maladie ou trop peu et je ne veux en parler a personne . J'en suis encore au stade ou je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille ,je ne l'ai dit à personne ,il n'y a que mes parents qui savent…je ne veux pas que les gens aient pitiés de moi et demain je retourne à Poudlard.

J'ai peur je crois, je voudrais gagner de la vie…comme dans Mario ,avoir plus de trois vie avant de dire Game Over. Mais non ,je regardais mon environnement ma chambre m'avait toujours plu ,même avec mes vieux cadres ,même avec les photos de mes anciennes années primaire ,j'eu une soudaine envie de courir ouvrir la fenêtre ,j'avais trop chaud ,j'étouffé…et puis ,cette chambre était trop petite ,il fallait faire de la place ,beaucoup de place ,que je puisse respirer tout l'air du monde ! J'avais attrapé une paire de ciseaux et avait décidée de les couper ces photos !

J'attrapais la première…sourire figé ,coupe de cheveux horrible ,je la découper aussi vite que je pouvais mais j'avais horriblement besoin de passer ma colère ,là tout de suite. Je me servais des ciseaux comme d'une arme massive et arrachais tout ce que je pouvais ,je détruirais ce monde de fou avant qu'il ne me détruise !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard j'étais par terre le souffle coupé ,je n'avais même plus la force de finir ce travail ,j'avais abandonné mes livres ,relégués au barbecue ma baguette demeurait caché au fond de mon tiroir a chaussettes…je pense que je n'aurais pas la force de tout quitter ,de perdre les gens que j'aime ,même si dans un sens ce sont eux qui vont me perdre…j'aurais pu avoir une vie ! Ma mère m'avait rejointe et sans un mot m'avait enlacé me berçant comme avant.

Pourquoi j'avais cette impression que cela fait plus de 2O ans que l'on ne s'est pas vus moi et les garçons ? Pourquoi je me sent si bizarre ,si…différente ? Ils n'ont rien remarqués mais j'ai la sensation que tout le monde sait et j'ai horriblement envie de fumer ! S'était une sale habitude que j'avais prise tout comme celle de mordiller mon pouce quand j'étais nerveuse après que mon médecin m'ai annoncé la nouvelle ,comme pour défier la mort ,lui dire qu'elle et sa fouttu maladie je les emmerdes et les envoi au diable !Qu'ils aillent au diable ces médecins d'ailleurs ,ils auraient pu me sauver ,mais non ,je suis une renégate partout où je vais et je déteste ça !

Nous venions tout juste de trouver un compartiment de libre et je m'asseyais rapidement pour cacher mon malaise qui empiré un peu plus à chaque minutes qui s'écoulent ,j'avais la sensation que ma tête allait explosée tant la migraine me prenait aux tripes.

- Euh…je vais aux toilettes ! dis-je en m'emparant de mon sac

-déjà ? me dit Harry

- Pas eu le temps chez moi ,j'étais en retard ! répliquais je en sortant précipitamment .

Le couloir était bondé et je poussais sans ménagement tous les élèves que je croisais obtenant au passage des regards outrés et une insulte bien placé de Drago Malefoy dont j'avais furieusement l'envie d'enserrer le joli cou jusqu'à ce qu'il demande pardon mais je continuais mon chemin tout en cherchant avidement mes médicaments. Certes ,ils ne me sauveraient pas mais au moins ils taisaient un peu la douleur qui m'étreignait quasiment toutes les heures si j'oublié de les prendre.

Au moment où je trouvais enfin la première boite je bousculais quelqu'un qui visiblement n'était pas un élève ,impression confirmé quand la « chose » m'attrapa fermement le bras me retenant en position statique !

-Miss Granger ,je vous conseille de montrer plus de politesse envers le corps enseignant il serait regrettable de faire perdre déjà des points à votre maison n'est-ce pas ? susurra de sa voix unique notre maître des potions.

Je me dégagé le plus vite possible de son étreinte et avalais deux pilules plus rapidement que ne l'aurait fait Superman en lui jetant un regard foudroyant digne du sien qui désormais vrillait sur ma main droite dont je m'empressé de fourrer le contenu dans mon sac m'attirant un regard interrogateur de sa part ,regard qui au passage je notais pour la première fois en sept ans !

- Monsieur ,je suis désolée ,je ne vous avait pas vue !

Je m'éloignait d'un pas pressant farfouillant de nouveau dans mon sac à la recherche des boîtes deux et trois sentant le pas de mon professeur derrière moi. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre quoi que ce soit ,je fis donc mine de m'appuyer nonchalamment au chambranle d'une des portes coulissantes pour le laisser passer ce qu'il fit en regardant droit devant lui. Bien sûr ,maintenant mes jambes ne me tenaient plus ,c'est toujours dans ce genre de situation qu'on voudrais pouvoir être seul ,loin de tous ,le temps de revenir en vainqueur ,mais ce genre de truc ne m'arrivera pas. Non ,parce que mon corps ne veut plus m'obéir et que toutes mes forces me lâchent au même moment ,moment inopportun dira-t-on. Le fait est qu'une première année se trouvant seule dans ce fouttu compartiment me vit chanceler et qu'au lieu de simplement m'ouvrir la porte pour me laisser m'allonger quelques instants elle cria à l' intention de Snape :

-Monsieur , s'il vous plaît ,je crois qu'elle va tourner de l'œil !

Il se tourna d'une manière qui me parut élégante ,j'étais vraiment mal en point ,et marcha rapidement dans notre direction ,la petite me soutint un moment avant que lui ne s'en charge m'entrainant dans le dit compartiment. La fille ferma la porte derrière lui et me regarda pendant que Rogue me poussait brutalement sur l'un des sièges.

-Miss Granger ,je n'ai pas le temps de faire du baby sitting et encore moins le temps de m'occuper d'une miss je sais tout qui cherche à se faire remarquer ,donc attendez ici ,je vais chercher votre directrice de maison !

Je secouais la tête et la gamine avait une drôle de grimace peinte sur le visage dés lors qu'elle s'était rendue compte du caractère exécrable de la chauve-souris, il me regarda passablement énerver ce qui me tapa sur le système, il ne pouvait pas écouter juste cinq minutes ?

-Pourquoi secouer vous la tête ainsi petite idiote ?

-Je…j'ai juste besoin…dis-je en montrant mon sac le souffle court

- Granger ,vous me faite perdre mon temps ,exprimer vous normalement au moins ,ou cela se trouve t'il hors de vos capacité ?

Il me tendit pourtant mon sac en en vida le contenu devant lui en fronçant les sourcils devant la quantité de boîte qui s'étalait devant lui.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous cherchiez a vous tuer ,je serais ravi de vous lancer un Avada !

Je fronçais les sourcils devant ce qui semble être une tentative de blague ,enfin je l'espère ,venant de lui on peut s'attendre au pire après tout ! Je me laissé glisser au sol et les mains tremblantes a ce stade de ma crise et trié mes boîtes retrouvant rapidement les numéros deux et trois et prit a grand renfort d'eau la posologie exacte.

-Ne vous déranger pas pour moi…dis-je en reprenant mon souffle…l'Avada sera pour plus tard !

Le professeur Rogue jetait de temps un autre un regard dans ma direction et je l'ignorer royalement ,il était parti du compartiment une fois sur que ma crise était finie. Il m'avait interrogé longuement sans obtenir de réponse et c'est passablement énervé qu'il nous quitta moi et cette fille qui s'appeler Lucinda en oubliant pas au passage de me dire que la prochaine fois que je voudrais mourir je devrais le laisser tranquille et avoir l'obligeance de faire cela sans cérémonie ! Je crois que si je n'étais pas si fatigué à ce moment-là ,c'est moi qui lui aurait lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Après le repas ,nous prîmes la direction des dortoirs et je pestais intérieurement sur moi même ,pourquoi j'avais tant insisté pour revenir ici? Il ne me reste que quelques mois a vivre ,Ron ne se décidera jamais a m'inviter a sortir avec lui et mes parents ne me reverront peut être jamais et j'étais ici alors que cette vie ne voulait plus de moi! A quoi sa sert de retourner a Poudlard si je n'ai pas d'avenir? Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer? Pour le moment j'étais dans mon lit regardant rageusement le soleil couchant qui étouffait le dortoir de sa chaleur ,les filles se racontaient leurs vacances tout en s'échangeant les derniers ragots sur la vie du collège!

-Olala , Hermione ,s'est vrai ce qui se raconte sur Ron ?

-Faudrais déjà que je sache ce qui se raconte sur lui ,tu ne croit pas Parvatil?

Elle attribua ce regard désopilant qu'elle donner toujours aux filles quand elle était exsaspéré par mon comportement et continua:

-Tu es d'une humeur d'hypogriffe aujourd'hui! Ron sort avec une fille!

-...une fille? Dis je

Elle éclatèrent de rire devant ma stupéfaction et reprirent leurs cancans de plus belle ,diable ,qu'est ce que je fouttais ici? J'avais la sensation que tout les maux du monde me tombaient dessus ,je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil dévastateur .

Le lendemain ,je descendais dans la grande salle et eut la réponse a la question de ma condisciple ,Ron sortait bien avec une fille ,une fille de Pousouffle apparemment ,j'avais rapidement déserter la grande salle au fil du temps et Harry commencer a se poser des questions.

Tout d'abord parce que je m'eclipsais souvent pour prendre mes cachets ensuite parce qu'il avait remarqué que je ne me présenté que rarement aux repas ,car l'une des premières conséquences de ma maladie était que je n'avait pratiquement plus d'appetit et aussi parce que le professeur McGonagall elle même s'intéressait beaucoup trop a moi ces dernières semaines. Et aussi je suppose parce que comme aujourd'hui j'étais d'une humeur exécrable ,nous sommes maintenant en décembre ,une fine couche de neige recouvre le parc de Poudlard et les cachots sont plus froid que jamais.

-Très bien ,Potter peut être auriez vous l'obligeance de tourner votre regard sur votre chaudron avant que celui ci n'explose ou faut il que je me charge de vous attribuer d'or et déjà un T?

-Non monsieur! Murmura Harry en détournant son regard du mien.

Cela fessait des semaines que lui et certains des professeur m'avait a l'oeil ,je périssait a vu d'oeil et je refusait absolument d'aller a l'infirmerie ,c'est pourquoi je partageais désormais ma paillasse avec Neville ,celui ci avait trop peur de moi pour oser me poser des questions. J'étais assise a le regarder sans le voir ,Rogue qui avait prit l'habitude de me voir si inerte ne me disait plus rien ,il passa a coter de moi en me frôlant ce qui me déclencha une légère série de frissons. Je me redressais légèrement a ce contact et Neville sursauta ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'il injecta une dose trop importante de poudre d'aposhèdre dans la potion. Celle ci siffla dangereusement et avant que lui ou moi n'ayons eu le temps de bouger ,elle nous aspergea obligeant la plupart des élèves a invoquer un protégo.

-Monsieur Londubat !hurla Snape ,seriez vous totalement dénuée de facultés intellectuelle? Vous et Miss Granger feriez mieux de retirer vos capes avant que la potion n'atteigne votre peau!

Je regardé Neville se dépêtre de sa cape sans bouger ,la potion commencer déjà a faire effet ,un puissant révélateur de vérité ,j'avais trop peur d'enlever ma cape et que tout le monde ne voit a quel point j'avais maigrit ,a quel point j'étais mal.

- Par merlin ,GRANGER ÔTEZ VOS VÊTEMENTS! s'écria Snape

Harry courut vers moi et m'arracha ma cape la jetant loin de moi. Un silence de plomb s'empara du cachot ,j'entendit Malefoy jurer tout bas et ouvrais les yeux. Même Rogue avait un instant perdu son masque d'impassibilité ,il se tourna vers Harry et lui parla calmement ,peut être trop calmement:

-Potter ,veuillez l'emmenez a l'infirmerie...et ne prenez pas la peine de revenir!

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation avant de m'éclaircir la voix.

-Je ne vais pas aller a l'infirmerie Harry ...

-Miss Granger je ne vous laisse pas le choix ,vous avez vu votre état?

Je regardais mon professeur en ayant une grosse envie de meurtre et m'emparais de mon sac tout en murmurant.

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarquer?

Je sortais des cachots en pleurs et remonter les escaliers en courant et tout en continuant de courir a m'en arracher les poumons j'entrais dans la forêt interdite . Ma gorge me brûlait et c'est après une demi heure de course que je m'arrêter exténuée en plein milieux d'une clairière.

J'ai du m'endormir je pense ,car ,quand je me réveillais la nuit était pratiquement tombé et je me demandé subitement ce que je fichait ici! Avant de me rappeler ma fuite du château ,cette fois j'étais fouttue ,je ne voulais pas que les gens aient pitié de moi et c'est probablement ce qui s'était passé ,même Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir pitié de moi! Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention tendis que j'allumais une cigarette pour calmer mes nerfs. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que ce soit lui qu'on envoi me chercher et je tirait une bouffée salvatrice tout en détournant le regard! Il darda sur moi un regard noir et resserra sa cape sur ses épaules.

-Miss Granger ,vous tenez vraiment a vous tuer?

Je secouais la tête refoulant une nouvelle montée de larmes tout en me levant .

-Non ,mais au point ou j'en suis je n'ai plus rien a perdre!

-Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre Granger ,suivait moi ,nous allons a l'infirmerie!

Je poussais un soupire agacé et me tourné vers lui.

-Pourquoi vous insister tant pour que j'aille là bas ,je ne veux pas ,j'ai encore le droit de décider non?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ôta sa cape tout en parlant.

-La guerre est finie Miss Granger ,et je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'inquiéter pour les cornichons que vous êtes ,mais vous êtes dans un état pitoyable!

Je le regardait sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire ,j'en tombais a genoux et il ne fit pas un geste vers moi se contentant de m'observé étrangement. Je levais la tête vers le ciel et dit en riant:

-Vous devez vous éclater là haut! Sa vous fait plaisir n'est ce pas?

-Granger ,a qui vous adressez vous?Vous êtes devenue complètement folle?

-A Dieu ,mais vous n'avez pas complètement tord ,je deviens complètement folle ,j'ai l'impression que vous vous inquiétez pour moi!

-Dieu n'existe pas Miss ,et vous vous trompez ,je cherche simplement a savoir si ce que vous avez est contagieux!

Je reprenais rapidement mon sérieux me sentant totalement idiote et m'apercevais que j'avais froid ,Snape plaça sa cape sur mes épaules et recula d'un pas.

-Je peut vous confier quelque chose d'important professeur?

-Je ne suis pas une de vos...copines a qui vous pouvez confier tout vos malheurs Granger!

-Je veux juste vous dire ce qui ne va pas ,mais vous ne devez rien répéter ...

-Soit ,Granger dépêchez vous ,il ne fait pas chaud!

Je prenais une grande inspiration et allumais une nouvelle cigarette.

-Je ne vais pas très bien...j'ai ...une maladie !

- Quel genre de maladie?

-Le genre qui ne se soigne pas!

- Vous êtes condamné? Me dit il dans un murmure a peine audible

-Oui...dis je la voix brisé en m'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre

Il me regarda sans parler et il finit par s'assoir lui aussi et c'est toujours sans parler que nous nous regardions pendant une dizaine de minutes ,je pleurer toujours et il m'arracha ma cigarette des mains pour en tirer quelques taffes.

-Vous avez survécu a une guerre terrifiante...

-...et s'est une maladie qui va me tuer! "Un jour je courirais moins ,jusqu'au jour ou je ne courirais plus!"

-Potter et Weasley ne sont pas au courant je ne me trompe pas?

J'acquiessais .

- Monsieur ,je ne veux pas que quelqu'un ai pitié de moi...je sais que...sans vous vexer ,vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui prend pitié pour les autres ,c'est pour sa que j'ai choisit de vous le dire! Vous n'aurez pas dans l'idée d'être plus ...gentil avec moi!

Il finit par jeter mon mégot et me regarda avec un léger dédain.

-Nous devrions rentrer Miss ,le directeur va envoyer du renfort si nous ne sommes pas au château dans une heure!

Il me laissa le temps de me relevé et commença sa route ,j'avais du mal a le suivre ,mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta d'avancer sans un regard en arrière. Je ne sais pas a quel moment mes jambes m'ont lâchées ,mais je me souviens très bien m'être endormie dans ses bras ,même si la situation me gêné au plus au point ,même si j'avais mal au cou tellement j'étais tendue ,son odeur avait quelque chose de rassurant ,une odeur que je connaissait ,une odeur qui me suivait et me rassurait.

Ne me demander pas comment la situation s'est installé ,je ne m'en souviens plus ,ma mémoire me fessait de plus en plus défaut ,ne me demander pas non plus ce que je lui trouve ,même moi je n'en sais rien ,mais demander moi comment je me sent et je vous dirait que malgré la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus présente je me sentais un peu mieux ,presque sereine quand j'étais dans sa salle de cour!

Il partageait mes peurs ,ma douleur ,mon angoisse ,quelque fois même ,même s'il me disait qu'il se moquait totalement de la situation je sentais qu'il avait peur. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il cherchait un moyen de me sauver.

-Pourquoi tu fait sa?

Il haussa les épaules et je sourit.

-Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas déjà chercher?

-Oui ,mais je trouverais...il faut bien que je trouve!

-Pourquoi?

Il se tut un moment et changea de place sur sa chaise étant mal à l'aise ,et je ne sais pas pourquoi ,mais a cet instant mon coeur tambouriner comme jamais contre ma poitrine.

-Tu ne mérite pas de mourrir Hermione ,tu a toute la vie devant toi et puis...je croit bien que je me suis attaché a toi au final!

- Au final! Dis je un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

Il m'avait rejointe et avait déposé un baiser sur le haut de mon front m'embaumant dans son parfum de musc que je m'étais totalement approprié .

Notre relation n'était pas bizarre ,elle était plus saine que celle que Ron menait avec cette fille de Pousouffle! Nous ne couchions pas ensemble ,je savais que je ne tiendrais jamais la cadence si une telle chose arrivé. Personne ne se rendait compte de rien ,j'étais discrète et lui était exécrable avec le reste de la population. Il m'emmenait a Londres en cachette et nous pouvions parler pendant des heures sans nous rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était. Nous passions nos plus belles soirées là bas.

Ma maladie avait prit une telle ampleur que j'avais était forcé de tout avoué a Harry et Ron ainsi qu'a Dumbledore qui s'était empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle a tout le corps enseignant! Ils avaient prit la nouvelle de la pire des manières ,en me dévisageant a chaque instant de la manière la plus désagréable au monde. Ils étaient gênés en ma présence ,ils avaient peur de moi je crois ,peur que je ne leur refile cette maladie ,même pire ,peur que je ne leur donne ma peur. Severus était passé comme un sans coeur comme d'habitude ,mais au moins il se comporter avec moi de manière déssante!

-On va s'aimer n'est ce pas? M'avait il demander un soir alors qu'il me caresser les cheveux .

Nous étions dans ces appartements ,le mois de Mai venait de débuter et mon état s'empirer de jour en jour ,bientôt je devrais rester cloîtrer dans ma chambre a attendre de mourrir!

-Est ce que tu m'aime? Demandais je la voix rauque

-Bien plus que ce que je veux je crois...bien plus que ce qu'il m'ai était donné d'aimer auparavant!

-Alors on s'aime déjà!répliquais je

Il s'allongea a mes côtés et fixa le plafond et dit en soupirant.

-Non ,je te vend du rêve ,de la magie ,nous n'avons pas une relation a proprement parler ,on s'aime chacun de notre côtés ,mais on ne s'aime pas ensemble!

-Tu existe et c'est déjà ça...je suis désolée si je ne peut pas m'engager dans ce sens ,mais tu sait très bien ce qu'il en est ,je suis incapable de te donner ce que tu veux...mais tu peut très bien...allez voir ailleurs si tu veux!

-C'est toi que je veux ,c'est avec toi que je veux avoir une vie ,c'est toi que je veut aimer ,et si ce n'est pas ici ,ce sera ailleurs!

-...tu ne peut pas mourrir pour moi Severus!

-Et tu va m'en empêcher peut être! S'écria t'il

La fraîcheur de l'infirmerie en plein mois de Juin ,les vacances étaient pour une semaine ,Harry passait tout son temps a mes côtés ne voulant pas m'abandonner ,Ron ne supportais pas de me voir ainsi mais venait de temps a autre. Quand a Severus ,il éviter de venir quand quelqu'un pouvait nous voir et donc ,il ne venait pratiquement pas! Sa présence manquait a mes côtés ,je le sentais ,le bonheur qu'il m'avait procuré ces derniers mois s'était envolé avec son parfum.

-Mione? Est ce que je peut faire quelque chose? Me demanda Harry en me tendant un verre d'eau essuyant une quinte de tous ,il me restait trois jours tout au plus!

J'avais secoué la tête et il avait baissé les yeux impuissant ,le vide en moi s'intensifia ,j'avais exigé de mes parents qu'ils ne viennent pas ,leurs effaçant de nouveau la mémoire! Il n'y avait que lui que je désiré voir et ceci même avec les conséquences que la situation pouvait entraînée.

-En fait,...j'aimerais que tu aille donner quelque chose a Rogue!

-Rogue?

-Harry ,s'il te plait ! Regarde dans le tiroir ,il y a une lettre ,apporte la lui et reviens directement s'il te plait!

-Sans question?

Je secouais la tête ,surtout pas de questions ,cela compliquerais les choses. Il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la mine inquiété et s'assied a mes cotés avant de prendre ma main pour me parler.

-Est ce que ce qu'il se passe entre lui et toi mérite que j'y prête une attention particulière parce que tu es en danger ou...

-Harry ,je vais mourrir ,je ne voit pas en quoi je pourrais me sentir en danger tu voit!

Il baissa la tête et me sourit:

-Sa fait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'est pas sorti de son bureau ,le simple fait que je lui annonce que j'avais un mot de ta part l'a fait sortir de sa léthargie et il a enfin dénié ouvrir sa porte a quelqu'un...tu te rend compte mione...il est totalement déphasé parce qu'il ne te voit pas...donc je crois...non,j'ai même le droit de m'interreser a votre...relation ou je ne sais trop quoi!

-C'est dingue tu voit ,j'apprend un jour qu'il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre ,et encore 4 mois après ça ,je...tu voit je...

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues a une vitesse inouïe ,je me retrouvé totalement idiote les joues baignées par des larmes intarissables a devoir crier pour m'entendre parler moi même craignant d'ameuter tout Poudlard . Et Harry ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de pleurer attrapant ma main pour cacher son malaise.

-Bon sang Harry ,JE L'AIME ,MERDE, JE L'AIME!JE SUIS AMOUREUSE ET JE VAIS CREVER !

Md Pomfresh sorti de son bureau mais ne fit rien ,elle m'apporta un mouchoir et essuya mes joues alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Cet idiot ne pouvait pas choisir un moment ou je serait plus prompte a le recevoir? Non,il fallait que monsieur se pointe sur mon lit de mort la mine déconfite ,les bras ballants foudroyant Harry du regard comme si s'était sa faute si je pleurer!

-Pouvez pas choisir un moment ou je ne serais pas si lamentable? Tentais je entre deux hoquets

Il secoua la tête et fit un pas vers moi ,Harry nous regardé successivement comme lorsque l'on assiste a un tournois de tennis particulièrement coriace. La douleur m'éteignait la poitrine et compressée mon coeur ,il fit un pas de plus et caressa mon visage.

-Je suis désolé !murmura t'il

-c'est pas ta faute ,t'avait pas le choix ,dès le départ tu savait qu'il faudrait me laisser partir à la fin!

-Oui ,mais j'aurais du trouver une solution...je t'aime tant! Assura t'il a mon oreille

-Je sais! Dis je riant a moitié

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien ,ses yeux noirs attirant les miens et il m'embrassa comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait ,tellement de désespoir et d'amour dans un baiser que s'en était grisant!

-Je ne te laisserait pas partir seule!

-oh que si! Dis je les larmes affluant de nouveau

Il secoua la tête son regard toujours planté dans le mien ,d'autres personnes étaient là ,mais je ne m'en formalisé pas.

-Je ne pourrais pas Miss Granger ,votre rire me manquera trop ,vos mains ,vous voir danser toute seule comme une idiote...plutôt être damné que de vivre une vie sans vous a mes côtés ! C'est toi et moi hermione et sa je le sais depuis le jour où j'ai du aller te retrouver dans la forêt interdite...

-Toi et moi...répétais je hypnotisé par ses propos

-Tu te souviens ,je veux que tu me vende du rêve ,que tu me donne de la magie ,fait le Hermione ,donne moi de la magie tu en est capable!

-Existe !murmurais je en enlassant ses mains au miennes avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Ne me quitte pas...

-Je reste là ,je vais juste dormir un peu ,mais je reste avec toi...pour toujours!

-Toujours? Tu est sûre?

-Aussi sûre qu'une Granger puisse l'être!

-Alors je te crois!

Je lui sourit avant de fermer doucement les yeux ,j'entendis Harry crier après moi et le noir se fit m'emportant autre part ,vers l'inconnu peut être.

"J'ai cherché à vivre Severus ,j'ai chercher l'amour l'a ou je ne m'y attendais pas. Si tu lit cette lettre ,je suis sur le point de quitter le monde et je m'en veut croit moi. J'aurais préféré continué a t'épié durant tes cours ,mais on ne me laisse pas le choix.

Ne plus te voir me fait beaucoup plus mal que la douleur pure qui m'envahit a chaque instant et crois moi quand je te dit que ma douleur est immense...

Je veux que tu vive pour moi ,va sous la pluie quand tu le peut et goutte la vie du bout des lèvres! Continu a enseigner car tu le fait comme un maître...continu d'être l'homme que j'aime et quand le moment sera venu pense a moi et je serais là,avec toi...pour toujours!

Je t'aime plus fort que la mort

Hermione "

D'une écriture fine et masculine appartenant au maître des potions ,on pouvait lire en bas de la lettre "Vend moi du rêve ,donne moi de la magie ,...existe! Je t'aime plus encore que la douleur". Et Severus Snape sourit en pensant a un monde de rêve où il retrouverait bientôt son dernier amour...qui sait?


End file.
